


Appraisal

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: It's appraisal time, and Tommy has a question for Barbara.A drabble inspired by a post on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Appraisal

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Barbara, can we talk about your appraisal questionnaire.”

She looked at me, the expression on her face one of pure horror, “oh God, do we have to? Can’t I just remove my spleen with a blunt hacksaw blade instead?”

I grinned, “unfortunately that isn’t an option. Grab yourself a coffee and come to my office.”

~*~

Barbara flopped down into the chair opposite me. “Come on then, what have I done wrong this time?”

“I want to check something, the question ‘what motivates you in your current role’…”

“Uh-huh.”

“I don’t think ‘spite’ is quite the answer they were looking for.”


End file.
